You Should Belong to me
by Pezchele
Summary: The first time Rachel realized she was staring at Santana a little to long. Finally posting this on . For purrpickle.


In Mckinley she was known. Whether it be for being the (self-proclaimed) best soprano in all of Ohio or being the only girl in freshmen year to be slushied every day, she was known. In New York however, she was a little fish in a big pond. No one knew her and no one cared to. She was lonely and missed the attention. So when Santana Lopez knocked on her door at one in the morning reeking of whisky and cool ranch doritos begging for a place to stay, who was she to say no?

"If you throw up on my couch you're out of here" Rachel immediately said.

"please berry my boots cost more than that couch, and not all of use are light weights like you" Santana replied while flopping down onto the couch. Rachel gasped and clutched her chest in a move that was so r_achel_ and replied "i'll have you know i can handle my alcohol just fine", just to have Santana laugh out "oh so you made out with the second gayest man in Lima sober?"

In the next few months of living together the girls found out they had many things in common. They both loved blue rasberry coolatas, singing les miserables' lovely ladies in the shower and both were devastated by their high school sweethart shortly after graduating.

"Satana, do you wonder if they ever think about us" Rachel whispered out while they half watched Funny Girl for the second time that week.

"Rachel, leave it alone" she responds.

By the time freshmen year had ended the two had somehow become best friends. Everyday the two brunettes met up at the Dunkin Donuts halfway between NYADA and the record store Santana "works" at. In actuality she sits on the counter listens to Etta James records and pretends to care when some group of hipsters walk in asking where the new record of some band Santana has never heard of is. Rachel doesnt know when she started finding santanas eye rolling endearing instead of irritating.

They always walk to the park across the street with their coolatas and sit on a bench thats covered in graffiti. Each time they go they leave a different note for the next people to find. When Rachel turns her head to look at the young men break dancing in the park like this is an 80's rap video Santana carves a new note "Rachel luvs Mr. Schue 4evva"

"Mature Santana, honestly you're vile" she says while rolling her eyes at the taller girl. A habit she never did before living with Santana.

Its at the bench when Rachel realizes. Santana is humming the Gilmore Girls theme song under her breathe while reading a script for some pilot that will never get picked up. Santana bites her bottom lip and furrows her eyebrows telling her that Santana realizes how terrible the script is.

Santana looks up from her paper "stop staring at me you creep".

"Its cute that you think you can still pull off the bully act, especially since I saw you cry during American Idol" Rachel says with a wide smirk on her face.

"Okay first of all, you know when J. Lo cries, I cry." She responds and puts her head down to go back to her reading. Rachel grins and continues to stare at the slightly older girl.

"Oh my god, what the actual fuck are you-" The former cheerleader was abruptly cut off by the softest pair of lips hesitantly pressing against hers. Rachels hands were gripping Santanas white t-shirt as if she would slip away if Rachel let go.

As she realized her roommate was kissing back she gained confidence and deepend the kiss. Eventually the two became out of breathe and had to come up for air.

"wow Rach you really just cant help yourself" Santana breathed out with a little laugh.

"shut up" Rachel replied, biting her lip and staring up at santana with questioning doe eyes.

"So, you want me to walk you to class dollface?" Santana said standing up and offering the singer her hand.

Rachel squints her eyes. "That sounds like a very girlfriendy thing to do Ms. Lopez".

Santana sighs out "yeah well i figured if i was going to be tied down to someone might as well make it someone who has a chance at fame"

"wow, and such a romantic" Rachel laughs out right before Santana smashes her lips against the diva.

"You know me, a regular Nicholas Sparks"


End file.
